


Through a Warped Reflection

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drace mislikes Vossler's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Warped Reflection

"Well?" Ghis's tone is brusque, the comment sudden, but Drace represses her body's reaction of startlement. She turns to face him, her armour creaking in time with Zargabaath's. There is truly no need for all three of them to be here, and Ghis had wanted Gabranth as well, but he and Drace had agreed that someone must stay with Lord Larsa. Drace will not leave her charge unprotected to pander to Ghis's ego.

"He seems earnest," Zargabaath allows thoughtfully, "though I wonder why a Dalmascan would come to us in the first place. I think he comes without Princess Ashelia's blessing, for you note he has taken great care not to assign her name to his proposal."

Drace hesitates.

"Nothing to say, Drace?" Ghis taunts her.

She chooses her words with care. "Zargabaath speaks truly," she says. "I think he is here on behalf of his homeland, not on behalf of his would-be Queen." Listening to Captain Azelas's measured reasons for seeking alliance with Archades is like looking into a warped mirror; he prioritizes the land above she to whom he is sworn. Drace would like to believe herself a loyal Archadian citizen, but in her heart she knows she would let the Empire crumble and rot to preserve Lord Larsa, no matter the cost. This Vossler is the opposite: he will preserve Dalmasca, or the semblance of her, even if he must throw his Queen onto Archadian swords to do it.

"Of course." Ghis waves an impatient hand. "From what the Landisser has gathered of Ashelia, she would have cut his throat herself before sending him here to treat with us."

"Then what opinion do you seek from us, Ghis?" Zargabaath asks. "We've much to do in the city, and if you already know what he wants, there is no point to our continued presence."

Drace is grateful for his greater tenure that permits him to speak so, and for his use of it. She must choose her battles so carefully here.

"Whether I should save the sand rat the trouble of executing him herself, of course," Ghis says, as cheerfully as if he but debates which pastry to purchase from a vendor.

"Captain Azelas may have been her most loyal defender ere now, but she has other supports," Drace points out. "If you kill him, you tip our hand to her; she will sink into the desert and we will not know where to find her—or her nethicite."

"Send him back with instructions to bring her to you," Zargabaath says. "Accept his alliance. See if she will see reason. And of course, there is the matter of the nethicite, as Drace says."

"Hmmm." Ghis inclines his head the faintest bit, a silent dismissal. Drace waits for him to leave, then looks past him in the hallway to the room where Vossler sits, warily watching Ghis approach.

"Ghis thinks he could use Vossler like he would use you," Zargabaath observes, once the door shuts and they can no longer be heard.

Drace glances at him sharply, and he smiles without humour. "Peace, Drace," he says. "I know you would not betray Lord Larsa."

"I imagine Ashelia Dalmasca's supporters think much the same of him," Drace replies.

Zargabaath only smiles, and Drace tries not to shiver at the chill that runs down her spine. _Gods, let me never be faced with such a choice,_ she prays silently.

"Come," Zargabaath says, "let's return. There is no telling what mischief has occurred in our absence."

Since Vayne is running more and more of the government during the Emperor's illness, that could not be more true. Drace snatches her helm from the table and hurries after Zargabaath, but cannot stop a wary backward glance at the closed door behind which Ghis negotiates with the would-be Dalmascan traitor. He is too much like her for her own peace of mind.


End file.
